VGCW Security
If you keep focusing on everything being a competition, you'll never truly win. VGCW Security consisted of two guys whose only act of actually keeping VGCW secure involved taking wrestlers into custody. They've become minor personalities through a combination of THQuality, 2Kuality, and hard work... but mostly through Lightning. After the switch to 2K14, they seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth and were eventually replaced with Seifer and his stable. In Real Life In WWE, the on screen security usually consists of former or obscure talent still employed by the company. They sometimes break up unnecessary backstage fights, or help an injured superstar into an ambulance, but for the most part are non-existent. In VGCW Baz McMahon's Arrest and the Jey Uso Incident Security Guards A and B first appeared in Season 2 to help Phoenix Wright arrest their boss, Baz McMahon. During this event, THQuality reared its ugly head and displayed Phoenix's name as Security Guard B. As a result, the guards received minor notoriety. While they were busy with McMahon, VGCW was visited by two unexpected guests. The first was Ron Burgundy, who was invited to appear as a special guest by Baz prior to his arrest. The second, even less expected guest was Jey Uso, who managed to sneak into that night's royal rumble while they were gone. The stunt made Uso hugely popular with viewers, making several later appearances, though it's unknown how the guards feel about him. BADMAN Cosplayer Incident Later on 2013-04-17, another intruder managed to sneak past security and get into that night's Royal Rumble, this time an unidentified cosplayer dressed as Vegeta in the BADMAN shirt that he abandoned in late season 3. Security attempted to avert the audiences attention by shouting "PLEASE IGNORE THE SAIYAN" over the loudspeaker system, but simply ended up drawing more attention to him. Ultimately it was Dr. Eggman, not security, who got the cosplayer out of the ring. The real Vegeta has not commented on this incident. Involvement in the Female Division While they did literally nothing to prevent the hostile takeover of VGCW in which one wrestler actually died, the security guards have apparently become friends with WVGCW manager Bryn McMahon. They are often seen with Bryn in his office and have done several actually useful tasks, including changing Jill Valentine's wardrobe (a change which Security Guard B suggested), escorting Dr. Gero to Bryn's office, and listening to Bryn talk about Egyptian artifacts. It seems they're still not very good at actually guarding things, however. Security Guard B was left with the task of watching over Bryn's artifact until Bryn could get Mavis Beacon to examine it, but the artifact was stolen. When Bryn interrogated his prime suspect, Lara Croft, Lara commented that security could be tricked by dangling keys in front of them. To be fair, Guard B also had to verify Poison's gender at the same time, and apparently wasn't too happy about the experience, making the slightly concerning comment that he "never wants to bring up this topic again" when a barely interested Bryn McMahon asked him about the results. Their security presence within the WVGCW was bolstered by the addition of Security Guard L, who later became General Manager.